


Caramel Cordiality

by Kuzubees



Series: Kuzuhina Week - 2019 [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff without Plot, Holding Hands, Island Mode (Dangan Ronpa), Kuzuhina Week, M/M, No beta we die like iliteretes, all of that soft shit, basically its just the movie theatre dates, deadass theyre so cute, fuyuhiko is a disaster gay & hajime is just as bad, ilove them, once again, set during island mode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 01:33:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19842781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuzubees/pseuds/Kuzubees
Summary: Kuzuhina Week, Day Three: Canon Day!Prompts: Island Mode.





	Caramel Cordiality

Fuyuhiko huffed exuberantly as he tried to force himself not to rock on his heels, jeez calm down.  _ There was no goddamn reason for him to be this antsy about something as mundane as the  fucking movies... and this... wasn’t even a date or something like that anyways...  _ Hajime - who he just so happened to prefer the company of a lot (especially in comparison with a lot of the rest of the rag tag group they were stuck with) had just, invited him to the movies to hang out and watch whatever they happened to have on, and make barbed comments at the stupid shit the characters did. And y’know, maybe if they just,  _ accidentally _ happened to brush hands or some cheesy shit like that, he wouldn’t  _ entirely _ hate it...

Catching a glimpse of messy brown hair in his vision, he snapped from his thoughts as he instinctively reached for his tie, the warm, reddish hued interior of the movie theatre felt stuffy all of a sudden, despite there only now being two people in there. As he quickly focused his attention upwards, Hajime smiled lopsidedly at him, prompting a spark of warmth to start to blossom in his chest as a similar warmth mirrored itself in his cheeks. _God damn. He... actually did want this to be a date._ He couldn’t help but shoot a fond smirk towards Hajime. “‘Bout time you got here, asshole.” The latter chuckled lightly, nose scrunching up in an ~~irritatingly cute~~ way. “I was getting ready and I... might’ve lost track of time.”

Hajime moved over to peer at the movies that they had displayed, scanning down the list before he perked up, bright olive eyes turning back to face Fuyuhiko. “A yakuza film, huh...” Hajime scanned Fuyuhiko’s face for a reaction, and it wasn’t long before Fuyuhiko’s eyes gleamed with genuine interest.

“Huh? They‘re playing those types of movies here?!” Fuyuhiko cleared his throat, “I mean, this is a tropical island, y’know? So it might be that one movie, ‘A Man From Abashiri Prison.’ But if they’re showing the good stuff, it’s gotta be the ‘Yakuza Papers’ series...” His voice trailed off as he realised that he was rambling. Quickly he glanced at Hajime, who he figured he’d irritated already, however, whose eyes were surprisingly soft, as he was clearly listening to what he was saying. Fuyuhiko felt his heart in his throat at the thought of that,  _ was he really that interested in that... or in him?  _ he choked out a response. “D-Damn it. Now I’m curious. Let’s... hurry and go see it!” Cheeks a glaring shade of red, he made his way over to the concession stand. Hm. If Hajime was going to look at him like that, make him feel warm and fuzzy shit like that... then he’d just have to one up him!

Hajime stepped forward to peer at the food options, and after a beat of silence spoke up.

“We need to have popcorn.” Fuyuhiko’s mind seemed to click into place as recognition flickered in his eyes, this could be fucking perfect. All he’d need to do was make sure Hajime didn’t get any bullshit flavours like caramel... and then he’d swoop in, and “”accidentally”” hold the fuck out of his hand.

Yet as he raised that initial point, Hajime quirked an eyebrow, an odd and confused expression crossing his face. “We could just buy seperate popcorn.”

Fuyuhiko stifled an irritated huff as several thoughts crossed his mind all at once, caught between a state of  _Jesus fuck are you trying to imply that you like caramel_ _ flavour??? on  popcorn??? _ and just, plain vexation at Hajime not getting the point. He settled for indignantly agreeing to seperate popcorn, much to his chagrin, face set in a stark frown. But once he saw Hajime glance at him pensively, he let himself relax slightly, sparing a glance back himself as he let the ghost of a smile onto his lips. “You’re still putting your goddamn caramel flavoured popcorn away from me though.”

Once in the cinemas, they found two seats near the middle that wasn't too close to the screen and sat down. The embodiment of Hajime’s abhorrent taste in flavours to his right, and the salted popcorn seated between them.

As the movie started however, Momomi’s choices in yakuza movies was... to put it simply. As shitty as her personality, so it was particularly hard to focus on the screen and not on the boy next to him. Especially when his hand was placed next to the popcorn, just within reaching distance if he were to lean over.

His face slowly burned with irritation and unwanted jitters as the film progressed, he tapped his fingers closer to the cheap cardboard barrier, before instinctively pulling them away. Until around the middle point in the movie, when Fuyuhiko’s hand jutted slightly to the left as he had tried to snake his hand over the popcorn and “”accidentally”” brush against his hand. He certainly didn’t expect to knock the entire popcorn bucket to the ground, the echoey thud prompting Hajime to quickly adjust his stare in his direction. Fuyuhiko’s eyes widened, feeling Hajime’s gaze on him.  _ Well shit. So much for being fucking subtle then. _

Hajime blinked once, then twice as his eyes adjusted in the dark, his face contorted in concern as he scanned the scattered popcorn and then Fuyuhiko. “Ah, Fuyuhiko? Are you okay? What happened?” As he’s met with only a unavailing glare from bright golden eyes, and an annoyed exhale.

“I-! I was trying to... hold your goddamn hand!”

Next to him, Hajime‘s cheeks burned.  _ Ah_ _._ His mind took a second to catch up with him.  _ Is that why Fuyuhiko didn’t want him to get caramel flavour on his popcorn? Did he want them to share? _ Fuyuhiko watched as Hajime’s surprised expression melted away to a fond smile as he stuck his adjacent hand out towards him.

Fuyuhiko’s breath caught in his throat, being met with such warm eyes and an outstretched hand was not what Fuyuhiko had anticipated. His gaze fixated on Hajime’s hand, he met him halfway and clasped their hands together, fingers clumsily interlacing.

Fuyuhiko stifled a throaty chuckle as he leaned back in his seat, rolling his eyes in Hajime’s direction. “Your hands are fucking sticky y’know.” Hajime emitted a confused hum as he glanced, perplexed at their conjoined hands. Before he remembered.  _ Ah, right. The caramel_ _._ But despite the galling tone implicated in the statement, Hajime looked up to see Fuyuhiko’s lips quirked up in an attentive smile, piercing gold eyes marred in affection. Suddenly flustered as he realised Hajime’s eyes were on his, Fuyuhiko cleared his throat, covering his mouth with an unoccupied clenched fist. “... But I can deal...” The warmth that underpinned his expression seeping into his words as he muttered underneath his breath, red cheeks visible even in the darkness of the movie theatre.

“You better not get that fucking caramel flavoured bullshit next time though.” Hajime snorted, as warmth encapsulated his chest.  _ Next time, huh... _

Fuyuhiko sighed as he felt Hajime squeeze his hand, letting himself relax into the sign of affection. And as he glanced to his side, heart pounding against his chest. The image of Hajime’s ( ~~his boyfriend’s? ~~ ) serene smile, bathed in the flickering light from the projection, brought only one thought to mind.

He thinks they both had a good time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hajime then pulls out a KitKat and bites straight into it. Fuyuhiko immediately stand up and leaves the movie theatre.


End file.
